Secretaría de Obras Públicas
The Secretariat of Public Works is a department of the Ministry of War of Bexar, with the responsibility of maintaining and improving the services and facilities that support the day to day economic activity of Bexar. Infrastructure includes roads, electricity, telephone service, public transportation, sewers, bridges etc…. The Secretariat was formed in 2009, and brought together in one department the responsibilities of several seperate ministries in an effort to improve efficiency and cut costs. Organisation The Secretariat has five operating divisions: Transport The Transport Division has responsibility for: *Road and highway networks, including structures (bridges, tunnels, culverts, retaining walls), signage and markings, electrical systems (street lighting and traffic lights), edge treatments (curbs, sidewalks, landscaping), and specialized facilities such as road maintenance depots and rest areas *Mass transit systems (Commuter rail systems, subways, tramways, trolleys and bus transportation) *Railways, including structures, terminal facilities (rail yards, train stations), level crossings, signalling and communications systems *Canals and navigable waterways requiring continuous maintenance (dredging, etc) *Seaports and lighthouses *Airports, including air navigational systems *Bicycle paths and pedestrian walkways *Ferries Energy The Energy Division looks after the functions of: *Electrical power network, including generation plants, electrical grid, substations, and local distribution. *Natural gas pipelines, storage and distribution terminals, as well as the local distribution network. *Petroleum pipelines, including associated storage and distribution terminals. *Specialized coal handling facilities for washing, storing, and transporting coal. *Steam or hot water production and distribution networks for district heating systems. *Electric vehicle networks for charging electric vehicles. Waste Management The Water Management Division controls: *Drinking water supply, including the system of pipes, storage reservoirs, pumps, valves, filtration and treatment equipment and meters, including buildings and structures to house the equipment, used for the collection, treatment and distribution of drinking water *Sewage collection, and disposal of waste water *Drainage systems (storm sewers, ditches, etc) *Major irrigation systems (reservoirs, irrigation canals) *Major flood control systems (dikes, levees, major pumping stations and floodgates) *Coastal management, including structures such as seawalls, breakwaters, groynes, floodgates, as well as the use of soft engineering techniques such as beach nourishment, sand dune stabilization and the protection of mangrove forests and coastal wetlands. Communications The Communications Division regulates and controls: *Postal service, including sorting facilities *Telephone networks (land lines) including telephone exchange systems *Mobile phone networks *Television and radio transmission stations, including the regulations and standards governing broadcasting *Cable television physical networks including receiving stations and cable distribution networks (does not include content providers or "networks" when used in the sense of a specialized channel such as CNN or MTV) *The Internet, including the internet backbone, core routers and server farms, local internet service providers as well as the protocols and other basic software required for the system to function (does not include specific websites, although may include some widely-used web-based services, such as social network services and web search engines) *Communications satellites *Undersea cables *Major private, government or dedicated telecommunications networks, such as those used for internal communication and monitoring by major infrastructure companies, by governments, by the military or by emergency services, as well as national research and education networks *Pneumatic tube mail distribution networks All telephone, cable, postal, and internet services are run by the Nacional Oficina de Correos S.A. (NOCSA). Cable, television and radio services are provided by the Nacional Radiodifusión de Bexar S.A (NRBSA) Environment The Environmental Division is responsible for: *Municipal garbage and recyclables collection *Solid waste landfills *Solid waste incinerators and plasma gasification facilities *Materials recovery facilities *Hazardous waste disposal facilities Links *Bexar *Ministerio de la Guerra Category:Bexar Category:Politics of Bexar